Schizophrénie
by Xenha
Summary: Un homme et un démon. Un démon et un dragon. Un dragon et un homme. Partager son corps avec une entité maléfique n'est jamais signe de bonne chose. Tout s'arrête alors sous le poids de la vérité.


Note : Heyyyy ! Encore un One Shot ! Oui, j'aime faire interagir END et Natsu... et le torturer !

Bonne lecture.

Twitter : xXenhaFanficxx

* * *

 **One Shot : Schizophrénie.**

Putain. Pilules de merde !  
La boîte de comprimés bleus valse à travers la pièce.  
Abrutis ! Ça ne changera rien. T'es lamentable. Regardes-toi dans le miroir. Ces trucs sont en train de te défoncer, mec !  
 _Calmes-toi, respire un coup._  
Ça fait bientôt douze jours que je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour. Ça m'manque.  
Ouais, l'ancien moi me manque. Maintenant je suis juste un gamin drogué et dopé dont la vie s'est effondrée comme fond de la neige au soleil.  
Comment ai-je pu terminer ainsi ? Ça fait douze jours maintenant, et je me souviens de chaque douleurs comme si qu'un bout de ma conscience se refuser d'accepter. Oui, je m'en souviens très bien...

 _ **« - Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Réagis ! Regarde autour de toi. Combien de vies as-tu prises ?! Je t'avais bien dit que cette malédiction était dangereuse !**_ _**»**_

Aïe ma tête ! J'ai mal !  
Je suis allongé, presque agonisant sur le sol tant la douleur est insupportable.

 **-PUTAIN DE PILULES DE MERDE !**

Je respire un grand coup. Personne ne peut m'entendre. Personne ne peut me voir. Je suis seul dans le noir, enfermé dans une chambre vide, comme si que j'étais fou.  
Je ne suis pas fou...

 **« - JE NE SUIS PAS FOU !**

 **-En es-tu convaincu ? Une par jour est peut-être un traitement trop fort.** **»**

Je perçois soudain des pas qui s'avancent vers moi. La poignée se tourne. La porte s'ouvre. Mon frère... Avec lui pénètre une douce lumière qui signale l'aube.

 **« - Ces putains de comprimés me rendent dingue... Je vais faire une connerie... JE VAIS FAIRE UNE CONNERIE, TU M'ENTENDS ?!»**

Il se mura dans un silence sans fin, les yeux vide, me regardant inexpressif.  
Mes mains tremblent encore sous l'effets des médocs.  
 **BORDEL !**  
 _Sors, Natsu... Pars. Pars loin et ne reviens jamais._  
 _ **Que m'arrive t-il... Dans... Ma tête ?!**_

 **« - Je refuse de blesser qui que ce soit. Je suis faible, tu vois. La douleur m'est insupportable. C'est fini. J'vais la finir cette boîte. J'suis plus capable de rien. Je suis juste un chien en cage. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais fort. Que j'aurais pu combattre ce démon au fond de moi. Mais tu vois, j'ai échoué. Ces pilules me servent à me déposséder de mes pouvoirs. Je meurs à petit feu. Sans magie, les mages meurent, c'est une fatalité. Je sais bien. Je sais que sans ça, ma malédiction se réveille. Mais j'deviens taré. »**

Je me lève, faible et tremblant, le regard plein de haine et de vengeance mais mes poings ne s'enflamment plus, je ne sens plus de chaleur, plus de magie. Je suis mort de l'intérieur. Anéanti, en sueur, je reprend ma boîte de 10 gélules. À force, je vais bien finir par crever.  
J'avance vers la porte, passe à côtés de lui sans même un regard. Dos à dos, face au regret, tous deux liés par la pensée, je pense qu'à cet instant, il savait.

 **« - Adieu, mon frère.** **»**

Sans un mot de plus, les yeux rivés sur le soleil de braise, j'avance en sachant très bien comment ce jour s'achèvera.

 **10.9.8**

Je déglutis.  
J'avance jusqu'à la guilde, semblant de rien, le sourire de façade habituel. Douze jours, mec. _Vas t-en trouver une excuse crédible._

 **« - Hey, Natsu ! T'étais où, espèce de lâche ?! On t'a chercher partout !**

 **-Ravie de voir ta gueule de glace, Gray. J'étais loin. Peut-être un peu trop loin, d'ailleurs...**

 **-Bon retour permis nous, Natsu...** _murmura Mira._ _»_

Je vais m'assoir au comptoir, regarde à gauche et à droite sans qu'un regard inquisiteur ne se pose sur moi.  
J'étais cerné, le teint blafard, les yeux rouges mais mon air colérique faisait taire tout le monde.  
 _"Ça arrive. Il avait_ _besoin d'un break."_ C'est ce qu'ils pensent. Qu'on est naïf, ici. On ne pense qu'à boire et à parler entre potes.  
Macao n'est pas là. Je regarde Mira et vois Lissana arrivait près de moi.

 **« - Il s'est suicidé... »**

J'affiche un air hypocritement désolé. Et bois ma choppe de bière d'un coup sec.

 **7.6.5**

Je déglutis.  
Je me lève, laissant un pourboire sur le comptoir. Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers Gray qui embrassait Juvia.  
J'ai du louper un épisode.  
 _Que c'est lassant._  
Je l'attrape par le poignet et le serre dans mes bras, comme mon pote, comme un frère.

 **« - Merci pour tout, mec.** **»**

Étonné, il se dégage de mon étreinte lentement, inquisiteur. Pour toutes réponses, je pars.  
Dernier coup d'œil derrière moi. Seule personne venant vers moi : Lissana.

 **« - Natsu, je voulais te dire... Voilà, depuis longtemps, j'y pense et depuis mon retour encore plus... Le temps a passé et je me disais... Je me disais, que enfin...** **»**

 _Je sens que ça va m'amuser._

 **« On pourrait enfin se marier, qu'en penses-tu ? »**

J'arbore désormais un sourire pervers. Je sais comment blesser et au fond de moi, j'en ai envie. Ouais. Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, à enfin la remettre à sa place. _Qu'elle est naïve et faible, dépourvue de tout sens de l'amour._  
Je lâche un rire narquois.

 **« - Merci, Lissana. Grâce à toi j'ai vraiment compris que j'avais très mauvais goût quand j'étais gamin. Je t'ai aimé, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. T'étais juste la seule à qui je parlais. Juste un test. Juste pour comprendre un peu les filles. Mais tu ne m'as servie à rien, t'as rien dans le crâne. Mais j'taime bien quand même. Quand tu n'es pas là. »**

Je vois ces petits yeux bleus se noyer de larmes.  
C'est étrange... J'en tirerai presque satisfaction.  
 _La ferme, Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?!_

 **« - Tu n'es qu'un connard. Comment... Comment as-tu pu...** _articula t-elle faiblement._ _»_

Ouais, je suis un connard. Tellement que je m'efface dans la masse et passe la porte avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Je crois que tout le monde m'a regardé un peu méprisant.  
J'assume.  
Déjà midi. J'ai un petit creux.  
Magnolia est en fête aujourd'hui. Dans le centre ville, je vois des marchands de petites conneries mauvaises pour l'estomac.  
J'aime ce qui est mauvais.  
C'est un fait. Je remarque aussi un jongleur de torches enflammés. J'ai bien envie de les manger... Mais je ne peux plus. Tant pis.  
Plus rien à foutre de rien.  
Arpentant les rues de la ville sous un soleil de plomb, je repense à Macao. Le pauvre. Le pire c'est que c'est ma faute.  
Oui, c'est moi qui aies tué Romeo. Il est mort de tristesse.  
 _C'était_ _un accident_.  
Mon premier accident. J'étais tellement mal que Lucy m'a mis sous somnifères pendant cinq jours, bien qu'elle ne savait pas ce que j'avais fait, ni pourquoi je n'étais pas bien. Quand j'y pense, ça ne me fait plus rien...  
Je suis un animal ; je n'ai plus de sentiment, plus d'âme. Je l'ai vendu au diable. Diable qui a pour nom Anksheram.

 **« - Hey, Natsu ! Ça fait un baille !** _lança une voix à travers la foule._

 **-Tiens. Quelle surprise. Sting, Rogue.**

 **-Comment tu vas ?! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! »**

On commence à échanger des banalités.  
 _"Tiens, t'as maigris !", "T'as l'air d'avoir petite mine."_  
Ce à quoi je réponds que : " _Non, c'est juste la fatigue des missions, je vais bientôt récupérer !"_  
Voilà comment justifier le fait que je n'utilise pas la magie depuis douze jours. Soudain, une question vient titiller ma conscience.

 **« - Happy n'est pas avec toi ?** _me questionne le blond._

 **-Happy dort. La fatigue, comme je le disais tout à l'heure.** **»**

On se quitte alors, amicalement alors que je crache ma haine lorsqu'ils ont le dos tournés.  
 _Mais comment j'ai pu choisir des amis aussi chiants ?_  
Je déambule telle une âme morte. La journée est bientôt terminée, semblant de rien.  
Il est dix-huit heures.  
Je vais accélérer le rythme.

 **4.3.2**

Je déglutis.  
J'arrive devant la maison de Lucy. _Tiens donc_...  
Je n'avais pas remarquer où j'allais. Quel heureux hasard.  
 _Tout dépend le point de vue._  
Je monte les marches, les mains dans les poches. Il ne me manquerait plus qu'une clope à la bouche. Ça me détendrait peut-être, qui sait. Je tourne la poignée et pousse doucement la porte.  
Elle était sur son lit, une serviette autour d'elle, étalant son vernis sur ces ongles acérés.  
Je la devine nue sous ce lin blanc.

 **NE FAIS PAS ÇA**.

Elle me remarque, me sourit et je commence à lui dire que j'allais bien, que j'étais désolé de cette absence... Histoire de la mettre en confiance.

 **NE FAIS PAS ÇA.**

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, on échange, on rit. Bizarrement, elle ne s'est toujours pas habillée. Sans doute a t-elle oublié.  
Je prends ça pour une provocation, _mademoiselle Heartfilia._

 **NE LA TOUCHE PAS !**

 _Reste à ta place, Natsu_.  
Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. T'as un côté sombre même si tu l'as si longtemps renier. Depuis tout ce temps, tu l'aimes et tu ne l'as pas encore toucher ?  
 _Innocent garçon..._  
Je me munis une fois de plus d'un sourire pervers et avance ma main vers sa joue. Tout en scellant un baiser sur ses lèvres, je glisse ma main dans son dos de manière à faire glisser sa serviette sur le sol.  
 _Tu vois, gamin, elle n'attendait que ça._

 **Je me hais... Tellement !**

Mes affaires tombent aussi à leur tour alors que les rayons du soleil faiblissent.  
On a scellé une promesse sur nos corps. Je lui ai pris sa première fois. Elle ne sait pas encore ce que j'avais derrière la tête, elle ne sait pas que ce n'est pas le hasard qui nous a poussé à franchir le pas.  
Juste mon désir. Pour satisfaire ma petite personne.  
Je passe les détails de ce moment torride où, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, avons atteint le " _septième ciel"._  
Ouais, c'était un bon moment.

 **Comment... Ai-je pu... Faire ça ?**

 _Détends-toi, gamin._  
Elle s'est endormie. Il est temps pour moi de partir.  
Comme un parfait connard.  
Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'assomme de questions inutiles. De plus, je sens qu'il se réveille un peu, ce petit Natsu.  
La " **bonne** " partie de mon être.  
 _J'ai pris ta place, petit, arrête de te_ _débattre à l'intérieur de notre corps._  
T'as pris du plaisir, ne dis pas le contraire.

 **Je suis... Sale ! Sale de honte !**

 _Cesse de penser, ma tête va exploser._  
Machinalement, je pars par la fenêtre. Sûrement une de mes vieilles habitudes.  
Le crépuscule se pointe. Ça y est. C'est bientôt terminer.

 **1.**

Je déglutis.  
Je jette la boîte de médocs vide. J'ai tout pris. Ça y est.  
 **Je vais mourir.**  
Enfin... Je n'attendais que ça. Faire une overdose... C'était trop facile.  
Mes pieds sont à deux doigts du bord d'une falaise. Je peux contempler la mer.  
Soudain, je suis pris de vertige...

 **SORS DE MON CORPS ORDURE !**

Ma tête !  
 _ **MA TÊTE, J'AI MAL !**_  
 _ **LA DOULEUR EST INTENSE !**_  
 _ **AAAAAAAH !**_

J'ouvre les yeux, après m'être évanoui quelques secondes sous la douleur.

 _T'as réussi, gamin. T'as séparé nos deux âmes._

Je crois rêver. Je suis enfin redevenu moi.  
En fait, oui. Je rêve. Je suis dans mes pensées. Une grande plaine dorée se matérialise autour de nous.

D'un côté il y a moi. Natsu Dragneel. Fils d'Igneel.

De l'autre, Natsu Dragneel. Frère de Zeref. END.

Tout est si confus dans ma tête... J'ai été tellement faible que j'ai laissé mon démon prendre ma place... Je m'en veux... Je m'en veux tellement...

 _ **« - T'as été fort. J'ai bien profiter dans ton corps. Je suis juste ton mauvais côté. Ces pilules, en les prenant tous les jours, ont fait en sorte que ta magie soit neutralisée. Mais le fait que tu ne possèdes plus de magie m'a doucement réveillé. Moi. END. Ton frère n'a pas pu prévoir ces effets là. Voilà pourquoi tu avais des migraines pas possible. A force de t'en vouloir, tu as fini par me réveiller. C'est de ta faute.»**_

Soudain, j'ouvre les yeux, me réveillant là où je m'étais endormi.  
Le soleil se couche.  
Je suis sale... Sale de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui... Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir éveiller en moi ce démon...  
Je commence à pleurer...  
Comme un gamin, ouais.  
Je commence à voir flou, et à me souvenir de certaines choses.  
Il paraît qu'à notre mort, on voit notre vie défilée.  
 _C'est vrai._  
Je revois tout... Zeref, maman, papa, Igneel, Gray, le maître, Lucy, Happy, tout le monde...  
Toutes nos aventures...  
La mort de Romeo...  
La mort de Happy...  
Je ne peux pas arrêter mes larmes.  
La malédiction m'a pris ma vie ! Mon frère voulait juste m'aider avec ce traitement mais ça m'a détruit !  
Après quelques convulsions, je regarde une dernière fois le soleil, le dos sur l'herbe fraîche.

 **J'ai aimé ma magie.**  
 **J'ai aimé mes amis.**  
 **J'ai aimé mon meilleur ami.**  
 **J'ai aimé mon ennemi.**  
 **J'ai aimé mon père.**  
 **J'ai aimé mon frère.**  
 **J'ai aimé ma guilde.**  
 **J'ai aimé Lucy.**  
 **Je vais aimé la mort.**  
 **Comme j'ai aimé la vie.**  
 **Merci pour tout.**


End file.
